


跑跑跑跑跑跑跑 (we run)

by xiyous (lvl059)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Homophobia Mentioned, M/M, celebrity!yanjun, non idol!zhangjing, short cute and probably questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl059/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: 跑跑跑跑跑跑跑讓我們一起逃跑你不必再去討好- Veegee, My Deer





	跑跑跑跑跑跑跑 (we run)

**Author's Note:**

> title from My Deer by Veegee from the coming one!  
song has no actual connection to my drabble  
i just have no title to use lol
> 
> listen to [[my deer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8mKkcWhAzk)]

zhangjing had given up so many things. his family, his friends, his well paying job all for one man: lin yanjun. it wasn't easy, the discrimination is huge, and the people against them both is more than they thought they'd have.

they thought they would have it easy. after all, falling in love with people of the same sex is slowly becoming a normal thing. love is love, after all. but here's the difference: yanjun is a celebrity, a well-known fashion icon and musician. he has all the money and support and zhangjing, to people is just a mere commoner trying to get with a prince.

rumours, hate messages, threats that all came from people who once claimed that they trust yanjun and will support him no matter what started spreading all over and now looking back, announcing their relationship to the public isn't a smart move.

though yanjun's family is quite supportive about it, zhangjing's wasn't so happy about hearing the news and what yanjun's fans are doing to them right now.

maybe it's also the fact that they expected zhangjing to marry a woman and have children or that he could at least live normally.

they tell him to cut it out, leave yanjun and quietly make everyone forget about what just happened but zhangjing doesn't.

so there they are, running off at three in the morning, boarding the plane at five, arriving at songshan airport at eight, getting married at eleven and being together for infinity.

there are some things you need to do in order to be happy.

for them, it is to run away.

it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is up to u whether zhangjing actually left his family but ares says that she never said anything that way. zhangjing is a precious babie that's all.
> 
> anyway! im writing my gfjs  
i love suffering  
but i love zhangjing more  
good night kids  
uwu
> 
> (yes my to do list is still a to do list im so sorry i've been so sick... and lazy... and sleepy)


End file.
